


I'll be dreaming my dreams

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Bucky dreams Steve is with him for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've posted a few today, but 100 years is worth celebrating. Please join in over at [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel).
> 
> Beta'd by [cleo4u2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2). Thank you, hon.

Bucky is sitting beside Steve. 

Steve is eating cake.

“I know you can't hear me,” Steve says, and that's stupid because he’s right here, “but happy birthday.”

Bucky has cake now, too. It's lemon.

“This isn't what I wanted,” Steve continues, and _no shit_ , thinks Bucky, _it’s not chocolate_ , “but I understand. And I promise I’ll find a way to make you whole again.”

Bucky starts to say _you can't have your cake and eat it_ , but Steve's not done.  
“I love you, Buck.”

Then he's gone, and so’s the cake, leaving behind just the bittersweet taste of lemon sponge.


End file.
